


飞唐/唐飞｜How It Began (end)

by ygritte_coco



Category: HIStory3, HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, trapped - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygritte_coco/pseuds/ygritte_coco





	飞唐/唐飞｜How It Began (end)

How It Began

 

/ygritte

 

孟少飞确信命运总是捉弄人的。

22岁时，他从警校毕业，进入地方分局巡警队。

夏末来临前在街头抓过17岁声称已为娼三年的少年、无家可归到家庭餐厅偷黄面条吃的男孩和与友人争执失手杀了对方的高中生——。

有时在侦讯室做完笔录，孟少飞会忘乎警/察身份问他们 ‘为什么？’

为什么让自己落得背负罪名的地步？

他们的回答都是同样的意思：我又有什么选择呢？

是非正义是相对的，只有证据和真相才值得深信。

与过去所受教育不同，这是孟少飞投身实务工作一年，最大的体认。

后来他凭借优良考绩以警界最年轻之姿擢升至第一分局重案组。

这是自孟少飞决心成为警/察那一刻，梦寐以求的位置——侦办重案的第一线。接手的首份任务是极具危险性的卧/底工作。

重/案组挑选用人担纲卧/底，至须秘密实行调查的组织，习惯从未在外头抛头露面频繁的年轻警/察中筛选。

不为黑白两道熟识的面孔，相对也缺乏实务经验，紧急情况下的应变能力也可能较执勤多年的前辈有所欠缺。

孟少飞记得在第一分局会议室，时任重/案组组长公开指派的他新卧底身分，全局的破案王、人称大砲哥差点没心梗气死。

当时石大砲粗着脖子冲重案组长大喊，如同他们并非上司、下属关系：

‘这个小屁孩，你要他去做卧底，不白白叫他去送死吗？！’ 

后来争辩不过组长，石大砲私下特意找孟少飞喝酒到黎明，借酒一步步教导他伪装技巧及遭遇危急，该如何处理。

孟少飞的任务目标：取得以商人金为首的人蛇集团与国内三大黑帮之一的行天盟之间进行交易的证据。

他获得的新身分是绰号阿飞的东南亚人口贩子，因为在曼谷犯下一起杀人命案，紧急回国加入卧底的人蛇集团作掩护。

这之中当然少不了内外线情报交换，与线人花费多年的前期安排，任务成果极受总局重视。

由于时逢行天盟每年购入东南亚未成年孩童的季节，警/方表面为取得行天盟买卖人口的证据，实则目标以此罪名对行天盟位在市中心的总部进行搜索。可望破获国内占市场四成的非法军火交易通渠及多起行天盟所涉命案。

那日，出发前往人蛇集团前，孟少飞在第一分局办公室摘下腰胯上的警徽交付石大砲保管，说他对于卧底任务还存有最后一个疑问：

“行天盟买东南亚的孩童进入帮会的目的究竟是什么？”孟少飞真挚地问。

石大砲的眉间富有岁月的痕迹，神情慎重似比孟少飞更紧张这次任务内容，口吻仍同样随性大意。

“现在当黑道已经不赚啦，抢来一口饭要分八个人吃的生意，有谁愿意做？如果从小就进入组织受训、接受观念洗脑，未来遇到道上的事会更彰显忠诚、也更好控制。”石大砲收下孟少飞的警徽，握在手里回答。

“再来就是用来卖/淫、摘器/官卖了。”

听完石大砲一番话，孟少飞陷入思考。

“小子，你千万别轻易死啊！”石大砲见孟少飞没有反应，冲他大喊。

没想孟少飞反应过来，立即用更高分贝的音量回说：“是！老大！！！”

 

进到人蛇集团头几天，孟少飞很快发觉他不过集团首脑身边充当门面的递茶水角色。他每天起早跟着集团伙人参与公事，然而每当交易双方论及关键的时间、地点、价格及货源时，他便被借故支开。

虽说此举并非针对他一个，可孟少飞发现集团负责人金在公司内部真正唯一信任的是他的个人秘书，其余凡是企图接近核心的，都一概被打回票。

人蛇集团不仅作为人口贩卖仲介，同时活跃于黑市，各国货币、毒品及军火交易，无不参与。违反法治的触手涉及范围之广，甚至可说社会运作的基础高度倚靠这层看不见的市场支撑。

孟少飞连日等待寻觅一个突破口，可以获得金老板的信任，早先一步取得其与行天盟往来通讯的情报。

没想，这么经过三个月，机会来临的促不及防，孟少飞某晚收到讯息说明日一早要他赶往行天盟旗下酒店。

孟少飞几乎一夜没阖眼直到天亮，抵达酒店时，外头已停靠几辆集团名下黑头车，他推开玻璃门进去，向柜台报过来历后，被带往位在二楼的酒厅。他进入指定编号的包厢时金老板及其秘书已在里头等候。

三人稍待不久，行天盟帮主——唐国栋也由手下促拥进来。

孟少飞生平听过有关唐国栋的传言有一万句，这却是他第一回见到本人。

没有想象中的恶狠、冷酷，岁月在唐国栋脸上划过经历、痕迹，而孟少飞凝视穿透的眼底，看见比起恶人的眼瞳，唐国栋的气质更接近老父一些。

说话、动作都带有一股儒道的淡雅、熟缓，不如他人所说的风风火火、冷血无情。

然后孟少飞又注意到另一人，行天盟少主——唐毅。

孟少飞曾被人说过他的长相接近古典美，内双大眼灵动、高鼻剑眉。乍看惹眼，再多望两眼，便觉柔和出水。

唐毅的长相则可说与孟少飞在两个极端。眉宇间的气势刚烈，像把英气、锐气发挥至极  
，再过则可认定凶恶，却刚好停在惹眼耐看的度内。

有棱有角的线条带有冷气，相望再久也窥探不了此人一丝丝脆弱。

孟少飞的目光为之吸引。这传说为唐国栋养子的男人，身上背负太多秘密，浑身散发着危险气息。

既拒人于千里之外，又招人于无形。

空气中目光如磁相互连结，孟少飞终究与唐毅对视。他耳里听着唐国栋询问金老板如何撒网抓捕未成年孩童，同时坚持与唐毅以眼神无声对话。

挑衅、轻蔑、冷酷而深邃，孟少飞清楚如果他早一秒钟移开眼神，他或许就此失去等待了三个月的突破口。

直到唐毅先一步撇开目光，站立沙发椅旁弯腰向唐国栋低语两句后，又朝孟少飞望过来一眼，才步出他们所在的昏暗包厢。

时间掐的恰巧，双方即将谈及下次付款放人的时点以前，孟少飞再次由金老板及秘书要求离场。

孟少飞进入酒厅第一时间四处寻找唐毅的身影。问过外头站岗的人手后，搭乘电梯直达顶楼花园。

唐毅手肘靠着栏杆，宽阔的背上，天是阴灰色的。

孟少飞走上前，先行一句：“底下在谈生意，唐少一个人在这欣赏市容风景啊？”

唐毅没有回应他，只深吸一口气，再缓缓地吐干。

“……你长得不像是黑帮少爷。”

孟少飞一不小心脱口真心话。

“你长得也不像杀了人的人口贩子。”唐毅远望的眼神黯淡，孟少飞盯着他轻抿唇心笑了。

“我想冒昧问唐少一件事，不知方不方便？”极具礼仪、小心翼翼的一句，出自孟少飞口中。

唐毅稍眨了眼表示同意。

“行天盟为何每年都向我们公司大量购入这些孩童？你们的目的是什么？”

挺直了背，唐毅收回眼神至孟少飞身上，将他自上到下、全身扫视一遍。

要将人怀揣的心思都看穿透彻似的。

“……如果我说我们会买这些孩子，是为了拯救他们，你信吗？”

孟少飞一瞬皱起眉，又牵起嘴角，没有回应，他尝试从唐毅眼底捕捉一些回答这句话时该有的温情、人性。

——那双瞳子却似深不见底的海洋。

突然一阵秋风迎面朝两人吹来，唐毅问孟少飞要根烟。孟少飞从口袋里摸出Malbouro，朝  
唐毅递去，他两指接着伸入黑色衬衫口袋寻找打火机。

“啊、不好意思啊、唐少，打火机我忘在老板那了。”

唐毅不以为意地耸肩，不知从哪里翻出一只深色金属外壳打火机。

设计款式相当特殊，孟少飞忍不住多瞅两眼。

“我帮你。”

唐毅伸直了肌理分明的手臂，至孟少飞叼着的烟嘴下，指头轻拨两回。

星火浅烟缓缓上升，唐毅额前长浏海随风飞散，他眯紧的眼睑细微耸动都使人深感惊心动魄。

此刻孟少飞下意识咬紧滤嘴的唇角，不易觉察。

他心想：向唐毅借一次火，简直像隔着空气挨了一次操。

 

孟少飞回家后整理过近期金的行程安排，推定空白的哪些时段可能是金老板早前和唐国栋签订契约决定实行交易的日子。

后来又过了将近一个月，孟少飞和集团内员工相约到公司附近酒吧聚餐，他再次见到唐毅，正坐在离他们稍远的开放包厢和友人聊天。

酒酣耳热、空间氛围迷魅。

孟少飞卧底在人蛇集团四个月内，接触的人面之广，都像过眼云烟，唯有唐毅，他只允许自己正眼一次看一眼，两秒钟的活动，要是间隔过短、停留过长，感觉都将让自己身陷危险。

吊诡地是，危险信号四处都是，心里却有一个不间断的低语要他朝唐毅靠近。

唐毅很快发现孟少飞的身影，他笑着举起酒杯，向孟少飞打招呼。孟少飞以手中的勃根第回敬，随即转移注意力和目光。

时间跨过零点，一帮人在酒吧门口四散，孟少飞独自站在草坪旁的台阶点烟，唐毅不知何时来到他身后。

“这回记得带打火机了？”

孟少飞听见低沉温和的声线，哼笑一声回头，稍加用力含咬一回滤嘴、吐气，他说：

“毕竟不是每回都有唐少大方服务。”

“唐少今天来，单纯为了喝酒？”孟少飞将手中烟盒朝唐毅的方向递过去。

唐毅勾起嘴角，抽出一根烟放入嘴里，舌尖轻抵着滤嘴尾端“当然不是，我是特意来找你的。”

孟少飞眼眨几下，将讶异收到微乎其微，难以察觉，接着自然地要再为唐毅点火。唐毅注意到孟少飞的动作，迅速伸手攥住他的衣领，拉至胸前。

星火由相碰的卷烟纸传导，灼烧的热度从刺激孟少飞中枢神经的一擉，延伸至即将激发唐毅瘾头的那一小擉。

距离近地气息都混在一起、眼光迷濛，分不清身处四周是夜或梦。

唐毅望着孟少飞掩盖不住的惊慌，终究表露与形，笑着退开时，肺泡瞬间吸入尼古丁的苦甜。

“如果我说，想跟你上床，你怎么说？人口贩子。”

 

孟少飞和唐毅刚步出电梯，便被推上玄关白墙。逐渐紧绷氛围里，开锁进去是孟少飞四个月前开始暂住的小公寓。根本还来不及反应孟少飞已被打开双腿抱上鞋柜。

唐毅以唇堵着孟少飞呼吸，像握紧窜入渔网的鱼，不容一丝逃脱机会。

孟少飞一颗颗拆开唐毅衬衫钮扣，混乱间摸至他尚未褪去的上衣外套，确认口袋里放着唐毅的手机。孟少飞一把扒下唐毅外套的同时，自己身上的t恤、牛仔裤亦瞬间窃夺体肤的温度，全数丢散在地。

唐毅的舌尖搅着孟少飞的舌根，窃尝他口中浊酒蒸散的气味，直到听见几声干咳，又惩罚性的退开，以指尖抠弄孟少飞胸前高立的缝隙。

孟少飞没叫出一声，却逐渐并拢双膝，唐毅由他一双长腿夹腰固定，托抱起孟少飞，从公寓大门走向床边。

如受屏弃地重重沾上床铺，孟少飞撑起上身承接唐毅的深吻前，眼角确认唐毅的外套还放在原地，回头搭着肩宽大他一个size的男人肩膀吐着浅气。

孟少飞的一吸一吐孱弱又刚烈，极近新酒的萦梦诱惑。唐毅感到一股热流迅速往身下集中，他将孟少飞翻过身，胸前贴上他肌理分明的后背，说：

“……我想上你。”

似不容违抗的命令、也似至圣至明的公示。

这时，孟少飞迅速反手握拳，以肘间勾住唐毅后颈下拉，翻身反转被压制之态为俯瞰之姿。

突袭得逞的容易，孟少飞斜嘴笑的难得展露痞贱，坐在唐毅腰间的下身仅剩一条底裤。

“可我不想背对你呢，唐少。”他说。

唐毅望上去的眼神里透着无法言喻的志满意得，像看着由他牵制的野豹，终究挣脱出囚禁森林，准备在他身上肆虐。

孟少飞缓缓弯身，唇珠碰触唐毅耳尖，自此开始催情点火，期间俐落褪去仍覆盖唐毅的衣物。

耳根、颈侧、喉结、锁骨，孟少飞吻的虔诚如邪恶的信徒，牙尖紧接着啃咬的力度又如憎恨极恶入骨。

孟少飞在和黑帮少主做/爱，信仰崩坏的不容赦免，可他每每接近罪恶核心，全身血液沸腾更甚。

轻吻落至结实腹部中央，孟少飞摸索握住和自己相同热度，轻巧刮挠数下，意外听见头顶传来几声低沉喟叹，像是鼓励，孟少飞接着改为紧捧的手势，迅速套弄起来。

孟少飞身底的腰胯不自觉开始上顶，唐毅单手攒住孟少飞的后颈下压，逼着他与自己舌吻。

舌尖与孟少飞勾缠，唐毅无形中夺去孟少飞肩肘撑起上身同时进行手/淫的气力。孟少飞逐渐虚弱的倚靠在唐毅怀里，始松懈下去，由唐毅掌控的腰间便被紧靠抱起。唐毅由平躺到正坐，连带孟少飞也挺起背脊额头抵着他肩膀呼吸。

接着，唐毅叼着孟少飞下巴边界，稍再分开身体两侧的双腿，即时将腿间发烫的硬物刺入孟少飞体内。

“啊！……”

孟少飞进了警校后受过大大小小的伤，这点肌肉撕裂的痛，对他不算什么。是伴随而来过猛  
、未知的感受太过奇妙，意识受情欲混浊。

他也顿时没了莫名坚持，比如做/爱时不能叫出声等。于是一声声嘶吼、低鸣由他发出，牵动唐毅一举一动、或长驱直入、或无情抽离。

朝灵魂直捅，亦温柔难舍。

唐毅抓着孟少飞至眼下轻吻、深吻、温柔的吻，下腹的肌肉推动孟少飞身体包裹的器官不停进出。

孟少飞拨弄唐毅碎长前发往后梳，仔细瞧着黑道少主的五官脸型——从眉骨至下颚，如同他们从未真正认识，又在此刻同时交付信任予性一般。

最后，唐毅压着孟少飞的双腿，躺倒在床，以舌尖摸索至他胸骨第三根，接近腰侧的位置，突地张口咬下。

“嘶——啊——”

疼痛刺激神经，连带孟少飞体内的甬道紧缩，双腿脚趾蜷曲，夹着唐毅的腰胯疯狂颤抖着、唐毅忍不住一把泄了，同时孟少飞抵达高潮——。

意识尚未和缓过来时，皮肤已被撕咬出血，孟少飞奋力掰开埋首他胸肋下的唐毅，大口喘着气问：“你在干嘛？！”

唐毅扯开笑靥再将孟少飞捞近，说：“做标记。”

“听说过吗？每个人生来都少了根肋骨，长在别人身上。”唐毅持续说着话，一只大手忽然覆上孟少飞口鼻，他正要继续说话，吸入一大口气，意识便开始模糊。

“你这可能有属于我那一根……”

孟少飞不太确定唐毅说的最后一句，便完全昏厥过去。

 

隔日一早，孟少飞恢复意识后，公寓只剩下他一人。他从床上起身扫视一遍四周环境，衣柜、摆设凌乱，似是有人翻找过的痕迹。他第一时间冲往厨房，趴下身贴近磁砖地，打开连结下水道的排水孔，确认以胶布贴附水管，用来传送情报回重案组的手机及储存资料的电脑晶片还在。

翻开与金老板联络使用的手机，早上刚接收今日行程清楚的时间、地点讯息。

结合昨晚唐毅大费周章将自己迷昏，他推测交易应该就在今天，错不了了。

 

孟少飞到达交易地的铁工厂时，集团的车已在外头停靠。他弯身越过工厂半开的铁卷门。金和秘书与三个黑衣手下押着总共20多个说着异地语言的孩童。

空气中弥漫一股报废机械的锈味，闻着似血、也似死尸。光线昏暗，气温阴冷。孟少飞走上前和金打招呼时，瞥见秘书正指使手边的人给孩童的手臂打入吗啡。

有个瘦得可看出骨骼形状、头发遭剃个精光的男孩，眼光炯炯，全身布满伤痕，也一副抵死不从的模样。

他大而圆的双眼透露仇恨、不甘，纤细的四肢受毒/品控制而疲软，单靠意识支撑着，仍不停在旁咆哮。

行天盟的人马抵达时，没见到唐毅的身影。

金怀疑地问起唐国栋，他回答唐毅正是亲自去取钱，在赶来的路上。

一时之间，空气隐约凝结在唐国栋、金和孟少飞三人形成的三角相对位置。那个不受控制的男孩终究愤愤起身，全身颤抖着张嘴，以难以置信地速度朝最近一个黑衣人的手臂张口，如野狗般奋力咬下一块肉。

“啊！”

站在对面目睹一切的另一黑衣人举起手中的枪瞄准男孩光秃的头那刻，孟少飞早摸出腰间配枪，半秒间扣下板机将他击毙，又接着将剩下两个金的手下腰腹射伤。

在众人还来不及反应之际，孟少飞朝金奔去——抓了人用手臂夹着金的脖颈，枪口直直瞄准唐国栋。

“tm你到底是谁？！”行动受控制的金惊愕不已，孟少飞很快坦诚身份。

“第一分局重案组——孟少飞。”

唐国栋看着十公尺外朝他举着枪的卧底，勾起嘴角，饶富意味地笑了。

“年轻人、我欣赏你。”他说。语音刚落的同时，外头警车的鸣笛声轰然响起。

孟少飞紧皱双眉，看着唐国栋由人护送着一步步往后退至铁工厂侧门，射穿了门把锁逃出去，直到工厂内部不剩任何一个行天盟的人。

 

石大砲在铁工厂外的桥墩下盘查人蛇集团的车辆，看见孟少飞把金送上警车，前来揉了揉久违后辈的肩膀，宽慰地笑着说：“没死就好。”

孟少飞神情凝重地回看他，说：“但被唐国栋跑了……，交易的纪录文件也都在前一天被删了。”

石大砲叹了口气，带有岁月痕迹的眉眼望着孟少飞的目光不带半点责备“看来是有人提前发现了你的身分。”

“不过这趟你也救了不少人。”他回头示意孟少飞去看身后那群生得异色面孔的孩童。

“即使没抄到行天盟总部，也捣了一间规模不小的人蛇公司。不枉我们布线那么久了。”

“顺利地简直像有人在帮助我们。”

语毕，石大砲又再次开始指挥属下安置孩童送医及押送犯人回去事项。

孟少飞抬头去看这午后一扫连日阴灰天气的晴空，连带牵扯他早上只稍用生理食盐水消毒过包扎，左胸骨接近腰侧处的伤口，现在有些化脓胀痛。

他低头从口袋翻出Malbouro烟盒，正想着做回警察一时半刻也戒不了烟了、举起双手点烟，一颗子弹突从他左臂不出五公分处快速飞过，带起轻微飒风——正好与他胸肋伤口分毫不差对上。

孟少飞抬眼追寻射程角度反向的位置，他所站立的公路稻田旁那座石泥桥墩上，举着枪的人骑着Kawasaki经典款重机，一身黑衣、皮裤，头戴全罩式安全帽。

就在周遭警/察纷纷紧张举枪之际，黑衣人推高安全帽护目镜，只露出一双勾人的眼，直盯着孟少飞。

——深不见底的海洋，注定是谁的祸水深渊。

孟少飞只一瞬就认出那人，看着他迅速催动引擎，潇潇洒洒、扬长而去。

孟少飞在渐起的风中笑了，为昨晚在他身上做标记的人，不顾风险，以此说明：

‘属于我的东西在你身上，等我找时间，我再来取。’

 

end


End file.
